X100 year old virgin
by vrskaandrea
Summary: Steve has never done it. But when the occasion arises, he will find out he is more than good at it. Light porn, mind blowing sex, being an enhanced soldier has weird side-effects. Rated between T and M.


This is my very first time writing a Marvel fic, a Captain America fic. So far I have been working with SPN characters that I know well, way better than Marvel's. Here goes nothing.

Gifted to a friend.

* * *

Steve sighed as he walked through the park towards his apartment. He had been frozen in time for 70 years and the world has changed, but yet remained the same. Sure, there was new technology, better human rights, and a few other things, but bottom line? The world still needed heroes, it still needed saving.

It might have seemed like it was bothering him, like he was tired of it all, of the fighting, but the fact was, he liked that. He liked that some things were still the same like they were 70 years ago. Like he was. Gave him just a small sense of normalcy he so desperately needed. He was a freak. He was a freak back then, and he was a different freak now. He was an old man, with old man war stories and a face and mind of a 27 year old and it sometimes made him feel depressed.

His life was altered the moment he signed up for that experiment and as much as it has changed his appearance, it hasn't changed who he was. He was still that weak skinny little kid who couldn't even look into a woman's eyes, much less talk to her, if he liked her. Ok, so maybe his looks did give him a very small boost of confidence, but he still blushed when he saw her, when she smiled at him and... The worst part? He felt so lonely sometimes, he felt so empty, like there was something missing, like there was a huge hole in his chest. But every time she smiled at him he felt that hole shrink and he feared he might be in love. Even after learning she was S.H.I.E.L.D., he still defended her keeping it a secret, he still...

Damn it, why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he just make a move, do something... It hurt a bit to think, if he never makes a move, she might slip away and he would be left with that empty feeling all alone. Again.

He was deep in his thoughts as he walked towards the main entrance of his apartment building and he didn't notice there was a woman crossing the street, her focus on her phone, but her direction the same as his. She was carrying groceries and trying to text someone and just like him, she wasn't paying attention at where she was going.

The collision was painful. Steve had his face filled with groceries, apples and cheese specifically , before it all fell down to the ground with a loud thud. There go the eggs. He felt her knee hit his leg, the phone dropped down and broke. The blond hit his chest hard and stumbled backwards, almost falling down. With quick reflexes and movie like moves, he wrapped his arm around her waist and caught her before she hit the ground.

He gasped when his eyes met hers, those dark voids he could just get lost in, and he stared at her for a second. She gazed into his eyes, a small smile forming on her lips and when she blinked, he snapped out of it. Feeling awkward, he pulled her forward slowly, letting her catch her balance before removing his hand and looking ashamed. He darted the ground and in attempt to sort of change the subject, he crouched down and started to pick up the groceries, smiling awkwardly and muttering sorries.

She smiled brightly at him and crouched down next to him to help. "It's ok, not like I was looking where I was going, either." That earned her a genuine smile and a quick, glance of those dreamy blue eyes that quickly looked away, still a bit ashamed. But no matter how embarrassed Steve felt, he was a gentleman.

Despite her protests (not that she really minded), he helped her carry the groceries and without a second though, she let him enter her apartment and set the groceries on the small kitchen table. When he turned back to her, there was still that enchanting smile on her face and he stuttered for a moment. " Tha.. Do, um... Do you need anything else, any help with anything?" Stupid question, he knew, but he just didn't know what else to say.

Sharon huffed a laugh and he didn't think it was possible, but her smile brightened even more. "No, not right now. Thank you for um... For helping me with the groceries."

Never breaking eye contact, because her eyes were so mesmerising, he gulped and forced himself to speak "Yeah...um... Don't mention it... It... It was my fault you drooped them and it cost you the eggs, so... This was the least I could do..." He said nodding and then just stared at her for a moment.

It was awkward, but she didn't mind. There was just something about this guy that just... She knew everything about him, she knew his past, he was her assignment after all. But she still couldn't understand how, why a guy that looked like him could be so... Soft, gentle. Not bursting with confidence, he sure had a body for that. She knew guys who thought they were God given just because they looked the part, but Steve was different.

He was like that little nerdy friend cute girls had tailing them, never having the courage to speak up, to tell the how they felt...Steve finally caught up to the awkwardness of the moment, smiled and looked away again. He brushed the back of his neck and glanced at the door. "Well, I... I should get going... If you need anything, just um... Right..." He stepped towards the door passing her by and she felt a pinch in her chest.

It was the moment when she realized she fell for him. He was different, he was so... Damn it, she did one thing she was never ever supposed to do. She sighed silently as she turned to walk him out the door and Steve cursed mentally at himself for sounding like a... Like a dork. Maybe... Maybe it wasn't too late, maybe he still could turn it around and maybe ask her out or...

He quickly turned around having that thought , but didn't realize she was following him. She bumped into him and it was weird, their noses touched and... None backed away, just remained there, staring at each other. She was the first to move, going up on her toes and letting her lips brush past his, never breaking eye contact.

His eyes widened as he felt her lips, and he froze. He just stared at her, not believing it happened. Maybe... Maybe he was dreaming, hallucinating? He wanted it to happen and because he wanted it so badly, maybe he imagined it. So he just remained there, frozen in spot, staring at her, waiting for her to say or do something. And something she did.

She blinked a few times and gazed into his eyes. She freaked him out, she was sure of it. If he didn't want it, he wouldn't have acted like a ten year old with a crush. But she couldn't just back away now. That would be worse for both , it would hurt him and make hi wonder and keep him in the dark and it would tear her apart, not having him know just how much she actually cared. And it was getting evident to her with each passing second.

Slowly, very slowly she moved towards him again, giving him time to back away of he wanted to. When he didn't, when he only watched her getting closer with some anticipation in his eyes, she set her lips on his again, setting her hand on his chest and feeling just how fast his heart was racing.

And poor Steve was freaking out. It was real, it was really real. She was right there, leaning in for another kiss, and _Oh My God_! when she set that soft kiss on his lips, he felt like he could just melt. But he needed to let her know, he couldn't let her wonder, he had to... He pulled his hands up and set them on her shoulders, deepening the kiss, feeling every ounce of her cherry gloss and letting his emotions run loose through the kiss.

The need, the desire for a contact, he passed it all along and she knew his feelings were a bit stronger than a simple crush. So she pulled her hand up to caress his cheek and he did the same, deepening the kiss, hungry for more. The kiss was long and filled with emotions on both sides, and they only broke it for a split second to gaze into each other's eyes, making sure the other one wanted it, wanted _them_ to happen, before they had at it again, more passionately with every passing second.

His hand slid down her arm and on her hip, but he made no attempt to pull her closer. So she did it herself, closed the distance between them and letting her chest lean on his, her leg toughing the inside of his. Oh, the moment she drew closer, he felt a jolt go though his entire system and he knew what it was. The feeling was so overpowering he felt like his mind was somewhere else, like he was only driven by his emotions and his instincts and right now those instincts were telling him to completely let go. He tightened his grip on her hip, setting his other hand on the other hip, but still it felt like he was holding back and she didn't quite understand why.

But she wasn't the type of woman to be left wondering, she wasn't the type to back down. No, she was the type to push forward and she did, letting her entire body lean on his and she felt it. The small gasp of air he took, the way his hand shook, the way his pants twitched and she was pleased. It felt empowering to get that kind of reaction, not that she would ever take advantage of it and use it for something bad.

She drew even closer, and as she took a step forward, he took a step back, their lips still locked in the kiss. He tried to pull back but the dance of her tongue wouldn't let him, her biting on his lower lip made him shackled to her. Another step forward another step back, but she didn't mind. He might not have known, but he was backing away into her bedroom, not out of her apartment. It wasn't until his elbow touched the door frame of the open door did he manage to come out of his transe long enough to look around and realize where they were headed.

He broke the kiss immediately and backed away from her, catching a glimpse of confusion on her face. "I...Um, maybe we should... I... I don't want to push you into anything you don't wa..."

She cut him off by saying "Don't worry, you're not." and pushed him in the room, piercing him with her eyes, a small gentle smile on her red lips he wanted to feel so badly, but a part of him was scared. Well, maybe scared isn't the right word...He was terrified.

Yes, ladies and gentleman, the brave heroic Steve Rogers, Captain America was a virgin. An almost 100 year-old virgin. Yeah, ok, he knew how it worked, he knew the basics and it isn't like he has never masturbated, especially before the war, before when he was just a skinny little kid, but since the war, since the change... It was strange, it was different. It was like his libido has been removed, he didn't feel the need to... Well, you know.

But now, feeling her so close, not because of the closeness, but because it was her, because of those eyes that looked at him with desire, because of her soft cherry flavored lips, he could feel his heart pumping faster and faster. He could feel his mind fogging up, like he was drunk, intoxicated with her touch and he could feel... He could feel his own desire, his pants tightening around his hips.

He gasped when she pushed him on the bed and his entire body shook as he watched her climb on top of him, her hands holding her just above him, supporting her weight. She leaned in for another kiss, and it was so passionate, the warmth of her tongue dancing around in his mouth, her hand on his stomach and for a second, he felt his penis twitch hard to her touch.

Her hand moved up, caressing his chest, lifting up his shirt. Her fingers ran across his nipples and he was surprised to find out, he shivered to that touch, and felt another jolt. She pulled his shirt up, making him rise slightly to a sitting position and there was another jolt as he leaned into her. She pulled his shirt half way and purposely left it there, for him to finish undressing.

He huffed a smile as he realized he was left hanging, and he reached and took his shirt off for himself. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped when he realized she had removed her own shirt and was now sitting in his lap, with a slight devilish smile on her face and with a skin-colored lace bra. But it wasn't the bra, it was her bare skin he hesitatingly reached out to touch and she leaned into his touch, her smile going from a devilish one to a genuine, caring one.

"You doing ok?" Sharon asked. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but his actions did confuse her a bit, the gasps he took, the shivers of his body, the painful erection in his pants. She knew she was good, but not that good. Then it hit her. He was frozen for 70 years, maybe he hasn't done it since he came back. Maybe he didn't get a chance. And a part of her was glad. The way he looked at her with wonder in his eyes, the way his touch felt, the way his lips tasted... He was hers now and she so wanted it to stay that way.

"Yeah..." he whispered a response, looking up into her eyes, because as much as he was enchanted by her body, he still cared enough to look her in the eyes when he talked to her. She leaned in for another kiss, and he welcomed her lips with great eagerness. But his hands, he didn't know what to do with his hands so he hugged her, running his big hands up her back. Running them down slowly, he could feel she responded good to that motion, so he repeated it again, this time more gently.

Her hand shot back and he was sure he had done something wrong when he felt her give an annoyed huff. He thought she didn't really enjoy what he was doing, but it wasn't that. She was just annoyed his fingers slipped past the bra buckle a few times, never trying to unbuckle it. Again she took matters into her own hands and with a swift professional motion, she undid her bra with just two fingers of her hand.

They were still intertwined in the kiss and he didn't see what she did, therefore he wasn't prepare for the feeling of her skin against his own, the feeling of her breasts against his chest, their warmth sending all sorts of feelings from his head, down his chest and stomach and straight into his pants. He let out a grunt when his clothes became too tight and it hurt. There was another hard twitch in his pants and she felt it too.

So she pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes. Still she could feel his hesitation, and she knew by now, she would have to lead this little dance. So she pushed him back on the bed and climbed off of him, immediately reaching out to unzip his jeans and pull them off. He blushed a bit, looking up at the ceiling, not sure what to do, waiting for her to make another move, come into his view again.

Her eyes widened a bit at the sight of the bump in his underwear, the mere size of it and it sent a small shiver down her spine. She bit her lip and reached for his stomach, caressing it and slowly moving down to the black underwear he was wearing and as soon as she revealed his huge dick, it bobbed upward and he silently gasped and closed his eyes. She took that moment to discard her jeans and her underwear and focused on his erection once again.

She wanted to comment, she wanted to show her surprise, but stopped herself just in time, because she could see how embarrassed he was, and she found it so sweat and cute. He was adorable like this in more than one way. She wondered for a second if he was always this big, or was it a side-effect of the experiment, but she dared not ask. Maybe she will one day, but not now. She had more important things to do now.

Tracing again down his stomach her open palm ran around the base of his penis and circled around his balls and she smiled as she saw his dick twitch again to the touch. She could hear him breathing heavily and she knew if she set a hand on his chest she would hear his heart racing fast.

Moving her hand around, teasing, made his breathing more and more erratic until she finally grabbed his pulsating cock and stroked just once. He moaned loudly and... Came.

Needless to say it was a huge surprise to her, she did not expect him to react like that. Well, not so soon, anyway. Being a trained agent, she had to be prepared to act in any situation, but for a moment she was lost, not knowing what to say, what to do. In all her shock, she was still holding his penis in her hand and it was still very much hard. When she realized, she quickly let go and in that exact moment, Steve's hand shot up to cover his very much red face.

Coming out of her shock, she slowly crawled closer to him, using a part of the sheet to cover her nakedness. Laying down next to him, she slowly reached to remove his hand of his face and then caressed his cheek, trying to make him open his eyes and look at her.

"You ok?" She asked as gently as she could, but he didn't respond. He just let his other hand find a part of a sheet and he covered himself as much as the sheet would let him. His face was still rose red, his eyes closed tight, and he remained quiet.

In an attempt to fix the situation, she stated "It's, um... It's ok. It is normal, it happens..." she wanted to explain, to sooth him but she got interrupted.

"I wouldn't know." he whispered and finally opened his eyes, trying hard to tear them away from the ceiling and look at her. He had to face the music.

"What do you mean... You... You didn't..." She tried, trying to figure out if she understood him right and the more she looked at him, the more it became clear. So she stopped talking and went back to shock, her mouth open, and her eyes fixated on him.

Sighing hard, closing his eyes heavily for a moment he started to talk, his voice stuttering along the way "I... I never got the chance... Before I was just a skinny little kid no lady would ever even look at. And after..." He trailed off a bit taking in another deep sigh and looked back at Sharon when she set her hand on his in comfort and support.

"After, there were plenty of girls that wanted to... You know... But I... I wasn't that kind of a guy, I couldn't..." again he trailed off, his eyes darting around the room, realizing that was exactly what he was doing now. He never wanted to be that guy, that wasn't how he was raised, that wasn't how he was thought. And there it goes again, that dilemma, that old struggle of then versus now.

He looked back at Sharon, and there was a rainbow of emotions in his eyes. How? After everything that has happened right now, right there in that room, how does he tell her he wants more? He wants more than just this embarrassing moment, he wants more with her, he wants her. There was fear in his eyes of a possible rejection, there was desire for a female touch, for someone to care for, to have and to hold. To have someone care for him and see past the American hero he was, to see that little scared boy that would sacrifice everything for what he believes in.

And she seemed to pick up on a few of his worries that were showing on his face and she smiled gently at him as her hand came to stroke his cheek. He wanted so badly to show her how much she meant to him but all he could think to do was to turn to her and kiss her again, make a gentleman move and not wait for her to make that step again.

The kiss was so caring and so gentle it made her melt in his arms, loose her train of thoughts and fall into that drunken feeling of a kiss that was so shy but said so much. She let out a silent sigh of pleasure and he leaned in to deepen the kiss.

As he turned, he didn't notice the sheet didn't move with him and he didn't notice he was exposed. And as he leaned in to deepen the kiss they both gasped at the feeling of his still hard dick touching her stomach. Sharon quickly broke the kiss and looked down and she couldn't believe it.

She wasn't sure, she couldn't remember, but it was only a few minutes since the 'accident' and he was still... Or was he again? She shot her eyes back on his face, only to see him blush again and she gave him the widest smile, before leaning in for yet another kiss, this one more passionate, more needy.

Steve felt that jolt again at her kiss, and his hand automatically moved to her hip, he was loosing himself in that feeling again, but he snapped out of it and broke the kiss, pulling back.

"I... I don't... I want..." He tried, but she shut him up with a short kiss, making him relax a bit and when she pulled back she gazed into his eyes, cupping his cheek, caressing it and just whispered.

"It's ok. Just go with it." and his eyes traveled from hers to her lips and to that amazing smile ad he felt himself relax again. Deciding to follow her lead, enjoy the moment and deal with the rest later, he let go and leaned for a very passionate kiss, a kind of kiss that asked for a touch, a needy, intimate kiss that made her tingle all over.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just kissing and enjoying each other, their hands only moving slightly to cuddle one another's face, shoulder, arm. And as his hand traveled down her arm and at her hand, they joined them together, intertwining the fingers and just holding hands. Such an innocent action, but it meant a lot to Steve, it was a display of intimacy more than anything else could ever be.

In all that time, his hard dick still rubbed against her stomach and as much as he tried not to think about it, it eventually became too distracting, too enjoyable. Sharon's hand moved from his shoulder to his chest and his heart started racing just a bit faster. She felt it and smiled into the kiss, gently nudging him to see if he wants to lay back again.

He wasn't that kind of a guy, no, no way. He wasn't a playboy, a guy who would only care about sex and nothing more. But at the same time she was so beautiful, he wanted her, wanted to feel her around him, feel her touch, feel her kisses, make a physical connection.

So he pushed her back, making her lie down on the bed. He broke the kiss to gaze into her eyes for a second before placing another kiss on her lips. He wanted her to feel good, even though he hadn't done any of this before, he remembered the stories his old friend told him.

His lips traveled from her lips, tracing her jawline down to her neck, and she closed her eyes, trying hard to steady her breathing. As he kissed the left side of her neck, his hand came from cupping her face, down the right side of her neck and slowly moving down. Like he was waiting for her to stop him, to pull his hand away, but the closer he got to her breast, the more her breathing picked up and when he finally cupped it, she let out a small silent hum.

Ok, by the sounds she was making, he was doing good, hasn't made a mistake yet. That encouraged him to try something else, because he just loved the noises she made. Cupping and caressing her left breast, his lips moved slowly down her neck, across her collar bone, to her right breast, placing soft kisses all the way down. She shivered and gasped almost silently when his lips came to her nipple and hearing her react like that made his dick twitch again.

She liked what he was doing, she really did, but she could sense his insecurity, she knew this was his first time with a woman and she knew she shouldn't push him, but rather guide him through it. So she traced her hand down his arm and to the hand that was playing with her breast and held it for a moment. Very slowly, she guided his hand down her stomach, feeling tingles as his fingers caressed her skin and she brought it all the way down to her thigh, leaving it there for him to try and figure out what to do next.

This was one of the parts he feared. By the testaments of his friends, he knew a woman should be 'wet' as they so eloquently put it, but he had no idea how that was supposed to happen and what was the process behind it. Deciding to follow his instincts and also to listen to her reactions, he let his hand slip between her legs and trace the outline with his fingers, slowly moving on inside. He could hear her moan, her breasts slowly arching making him lift his head from her nipple to look at her.

Her eyes were closed as she enjoyed those soft lips and tender hand, and slowly opened when his lips parted her. She brought her gaze down on him, and all he could see in them was desire. He moved up to kiss her again, his hand going in deeper and deeper, and she let out a loud moan in his mouth when he ran his finger over a certain place. The moan sent a shivering jolt right down to his dick which moved as it twitched again and brushed the skin of her thigh, causing him to let out a sound of his own.

He had no idea he would react like that to her all the sounds of pleasure that came from her. He had no idea it would feel so good, so intoxicating. Everything about her, everything about this moment felt so darn good, he questioned why he was so scared of it. He kept kissing her, parting a bit to go down her neck and then coming back to her lips, to her dancing tongue, just so that he could feel that passion in her kiss, all the while his fingers brushing past her clit.

He knew he was going it right, she was getting more and more wet, and moaning harder and louder. He was so focused on her moans, enjoying those sounds, kissing her collar bone, his hand accidentally slipped and his finger brushed passed her entry, making her shout out. He quickly stopped and backed away and was confused when she said between deep breaths"No, no... Don't... Don't stop..."

He smiled relaxing, figuring out he didn't hurt her and reached his hand down her stomach again, hearing her letting out frustrated sounds at his slow speed and enjoying that tease. And when his hand finally reached down, as he focused his eyes on her lips in expectancy to hear her hums again, she reached out and grabbed him in the exact same moment, making him gasp loudly and making her smile devilishly.

He returned the smile and watched her bite her lip as his finger traced around her entrance and give out a loud Oh! when he entered. Taking his finger out, he felt her hand move up his hard member to stroke him and gasped when her hand stroke down as he reentered. He realized she was moving as he was, showing him that if he wanted her to pick up the pace, he would have to do the same.

In and out, in and out, adding another finger, faster and faster, harder and harder and those beautiful sounds she was making, oh... He felt it again, he felt it coming again, and it seemed too soon, too soon because his dick was still in her hand and not in her. And boy, did he want to feel her. Pulling out, coming to an abrupt stop he could hear her moan at the loss of his fingers and he could see her giving him a confused look.

The confusion on her face was whipped away and replaced with an expecting smile as he moved his body to come on top of her, placing his knee between her legs to maintain his balance. Slipping his other knee there, her legs opened up to allow him to align himself with her, all the while gazing into her eyes, waiting to see if she will stop him or say something, but when all he could see was that smile and that sparkle in her eyes, he leaned in and the head of his very hard cock touched her wet pussy.

His heart started racing incredibly fast and and his breathing picked up rapidly, borderline panicking as he slowly pushed into her, feeling all that wetness and all that warmth he knew he caused, he knew was just for him. He came inside her, and as he went in all the way, he let out a loud shout and heard her do the same. As he came inside her, and as he went all the way, he came.

"Oh,crap."

Was all he let out as he slumped on top of her, feeling like his legs were melting away and his entire body slumped on top of her, loosing all his straight and shaking. He heard her let out a grunt when he landed on her, but he buried his head in the pillow beside her neck, feeling too embarrassed to look at her. He could feel she shivered beneath him and suddenly there was a hand on his back, running soothing circles just beneath his shoulder blade.

"I am so so sooooo sorry." He muttered in the pillow and he could hear her ask "Why?"

Finally tearing his face away from the pillow, he looked at her his face blushing hard for the second time that day and he said "You know why..."

Huffing a smile, Sharon replied "Why do you worry so much about it? It is perfectly normal."

"But you... I wanted..."

"You did. You made me feel... oof, like I was on cloud nine... And um... - she said biting her lip – I don't have anywhere I need to be yet..." There was that devilish smile on her face and it made him smile back at her, his confidence rising up.

The confidence rose even higher when he realized, he was still inside her, and still very much hard. Slight confusion passed his face and she looked at him with worry.

"Steve, what is it?" She asked and and he looked at her again with a blank expression. He could feel her shiver when he started pulling out, and just as he was almost all out, he pushed himself back in, making her gasp loudly, widening her eyes at him.

He was confused, he didn't understand how nor why, it couldn't have been just her. She was beautiful, her skin so smooth, the sounds she made so intoxicating, her touch sending him to madness, but it couldn't have been just that. She was enough to drive a man over the edge, but there was never a woman strong enough to keep a man on the edge like like.

He pulled out almost all the way again and pushed back again, and he could see her closing her eyes and he could hear her "Aaaaaaah!", while her breathing picked up again. He didn't know how, he didn't know why he was still hard, but when he heard her shout like that, he didn't care anymore. All he cared, all he wanted was to hear more.

"Oh, Steve... You... This... This is increDIBLE..." she half said, half screamed as he kept moving, his lips now back on her neck kissing and sucking and leaving small marks. He picked up a rhythm and kept at it, while listening to her pant, one of her hand in his hair, the other tracing down his back, scratching just a bit, moving down to his firm ass and squeezing it tight.

He flinched when she did that and it sent tingles down his spine, so he brought his questioning gaze on her and she bit her lip, smiling through it innocently. Oh, ok, two can play that game. He pushed in a bit faster, pulled out faster, pushed in faster, pulled out all the way, the head of his dick lingering just outside, only brushing against her entry and he stayed like that for a moment.

She gave him a _Really?_ Look and he returned the devilish smile with a raised eye brow, but as much as he was a trained soldier, there were some tactics he did not know about. She squinted her eyes at him as if she was asking will he keep going or just stand there all day, but when he didn't make a move she did. Snapping her hands on the sheets underneath herself, she quickly brought her legs up, wrapping them around his lower waist and using her hands as support, she propelled herself upward, her wrapped legs making him unable to move away. It all happened in a split second and even if he could he wouldn't have time to react as she pulled herself on him.

"AAAaaaggggghghhh!" They both screamed, she from the pleasure, he from both pleasure and surprise.

Pushing herself with her hands, she used his momentary confusion and ecstasy to tackle him and roll him over, coming on top of him. He breathed hard, trying to figure out what was happening, his mind too lost in that primal emotion to quickly put things together. She let him compose himself and she raised an eyebrow back at him when he huffed a smile.

"Al right, you win." Steve said steadying his breath and setting his hands in a surrender mode. Her lip twirled to one side and she rose forward to place a kiss on his lips. He was confused again when she quickly parted and started backing away, gazing deep in his eyes. Slowly she moved to sit on his lap, letting his dick slide all the way inside her and he lost his breath as she sat all the way down.

She moaned loudly as she let him all inside, her body shook as she felt him deep, and she involuntarily let out "Jesus, it's big." Steve looked at her with slight confusion, but dropped the matter when she rose up and back down again. His hands came to her hips to steady her as she chose a rhythm and started moving. She closed her eyes and as she bounced faster and harder, she arched her back and the setting sunlight hit her body in such a way, it made Steve gasp at the sight.

She was beautiful, everything looked and seemed so magical and he felt like he was high in the clouds. She bounced harder and faster all the while panting hard and screaming a bit, but it wasn't until she said his name that he really went down under.

"Oh, Steve! Ohhhh..."

His breathing picked up even more and he gripped her ass helping her move even faster, up and down on him hard, moving, jumping, bouncing, _Oh, God, she is so beautiful!_, up and down, up and down, "Steeeeveee!", screaming, taking him all in, faster, harder, faster, harder, more, more, yes, yes...

"Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

They both came together, her back arching again, her breasts bouncing up at that setting sunlight and he was at a loss of breath. It was so beautiful, everything, every moment, every second and he completely forgot about the two failed attempts, completely ecstatic and high. She fell forward on his chest, panting hard, trying so hard to catch her breath and so did he.

And even this, this moment of her on him, lying and trying to gather herself, the way their breathing made her breast move up and down his chest, it was perfect, it was all perfect, she was perfect. Sharon turned her head to look at him and they both smile at each other at the same time. His hand came up to caress her cheek and gently nudge her forward to kiss him. She happily complied and set a soft kiss on his lips.

"You ok?" He asked when they parted from that kiss, she was still lying on him and he could feel her shiver.

"Yeah, it's just... That was amazing, Steve. This... This is just... Let's say it is my body remembering what if felt a few minutes ago..." She said with a smile, feeling the need to ease his concern. "How about you, you alright?" She knew he came again, she could feel it, but he didn't seem so embarrassed like before, and she was glad.

"I'm perfect." He replied as he gazed into her eyes and moved his hand to remove a stray strand of her golden hair and she could see that spark in his eyes, she knew what it was. And she was so happy it was so, she was so happy he wanted her, he wanted more than just this moment, but he didn't know that, he didn't know that she too wanted more than that moment.

_Carpe Diem_, his friend's joke flashed in his head, and even though Bucky was referring to just having sex with a random woman, he had to agree with the statement, he will think about The Later later, now he will enjoy the moment, enjoy the sight of the woman he cared deeply about. Enjoy holding her in his arms, the softness of her skin, the warmth of her body and how amazing it all felt.

She tried to get off, but he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place and smiled at her questioning look. She returned a small smirk and ran her hand through his hair, leaning forward to kiss him again. Oh, that extraordinary sensation of her lips, he just couldn't figure out how she still tasted like that cherry gloss that disappeared from her lips way back. He felt her tongue dance around his lips, asking for entrance, he played dumb and kept his mouth closed. That earned him a hard bite on his lip and a jolt throughout his system.

"Oh!" She said as she felt it, only then realizing his member never parted her. And _OMG!, _he was hard, again! But she had no time to react as she achieved what she wanted, his lips finally parted and his tongue slipped into her mouth, dancing around hers and teasing. In fact, the kiss was getting heated, he put in more passion in it and it felt so good. She tried to back away slightly to catch some air, but he wouldn't let her, instead he followed her motion and let her sit up straight, she just couldn't tear her lips away from his.

Sharon moaned in his mouth as they rose together, feeling his dick shift inside her, hitting a specific spot and making her see stars. He felt that too, it was unusual, like he reached a wall or something, and for a second he was worried again he hurt her. The feeling went away as soon as he felt her move, short motions, like she was rocking back and forward.

Steve's breath came short and he let out an unidentifiable sound as he felt that movement, his cock moving inside her, feeling warmth at one moment and then something smooth and wet in another. And when she moved like that again, Oh! My! Lord! It felt amazing! He started tracing her neck with his kisses, grazing just a bit with his teeth. His hands shot behind her to hold her steady and also to caress her back, the feel of her skin just added more to the ecstasy.

"Holy...! Oh! Aaaaagh!" Sharon panted hard, feeling him everywhere inside and feeling so close to the edge again, it was mind-blowing. She closed her eyes and arched back again, feeling his hands on her back, the warmth of his touch, the heat in his kisses. The way all this made her feel, this moment, this... "Aaaagh!"

They both kept rocking, back and forth, faster, their bodies intertwined, the feel of it, the sensation, and oh! Those damn noises they were both making, it felt so good, it felt so right it felt soooo...

"Aaaaaghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Hearing her scream like that, feeling her tremble and the wetness all over his groin push him too over the edge again and he exploded inside of her, making everything an even bigger mess, but they didn't care, it wasn't important. What was important was them, together, right now.

Breathing heavily would be an understatement. Steve held her in a sitting position, supporting her back and leaned his head on her fast rising breasts, listening in to her racing heart- beat. Letting her stay like that, letting her compose herself, he closed his eyes and just let the smell of her skin get him lost in his own mind. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard her (trying to) speak.

"That... Was... Ooofff." She said breathing out, still unable to catch her breath. She brought her gaze down on him, and managed to pull her hand up to lazily caress his face, still feeling the need to assure him he didn't hurt her, that he actually rose her high, higher than she ever was. She expected one thing when they first kissed, and then a different when she figured out that that was his first time, but this... She never expected this.

"Are... are you sure you're ok?" He whispered not even sure why he was asking. By all the sounds she made, by that warm smile on her face, it was clear she was more than ok. She barely managed to lift a leg and slide herself off of him to fall on the bed, feeling unable to move further, but she did manage to reply.

"Oh, I am so much more than ok... It was unbelievable... You... - her lips curled into a soft smile – you were unbelievable."

Spotting the mess around them, he pulled the sheet under himself and helped her move her hips up to pull it, whipping himself a bit in the process and discarding the sheet on the floor as he retorted. "That's not what I asked." liking the praise she gave him, not letting it go to his head, but rather showing a big amount of care for what they did, what he did to her.

The statement made her smile, his innocence in this situation and she responded by explaining things a bit. "I am great. Really. You... - she huffed, trying to find a way to explain – Your... Your penis is... ugh, it is one of the biggest I have ever seen and it was a bit painful at first to feel it's size, but it felt...oh... It felt good, really good. You... You didn't hurt me, I... I am fine. In fact, I am better than fine. You made me... You made me orgasm two times in a row and that... That is... That was..."

"It felt good?" he asked shyly.

"REALLY GOOD!" she replied vigorously.

"So, it's good that it feels good?" he asked awkwardly.

"YES! It is a good thing. - she said laughing – you... Oh, the way you made me feel... I... I can't describe it, there are no words..."

He returned the smile and laid down next to her, placing kisses up her arm and shoulder, still with a pinch of guilt in his voice.

"But you... You seem so weak, so... Are you sure?" He asked watching her trying to calm her breathing.

She raised her hand to his face and nudged it just a bit to make him look into her eyes. She smiled gently at him, loving the concern in his voice and replied. "I am sure. In fact... - the smile turned into a slight smirk – I wouldn't mind doing it again."

What she meant and what he understood were two completely different things. She was implying that she would really liked to be with him, give 'them' a try and if the occasion would arise, they would have another moment like this. What he understood was, well... If this whole thing felt good, made her feel good, than he would want to make her feel good again.

Going back to kissing her arm and shoulder, he went over that entire day in his head, especially that part when he started doing things right, when she started making those oh-so pleasant sounds and his hand slowly moved to her stomach, his fingers tracing around her belly-button. She laid back and enjoyed the attention, her eyes closed and she let her mind wonder away. She was tired, coming down of that high and just focused on his touch that felt so soothing.

So soothing she drifted between sleep and wake, her contentious going back and forward as her mind followed the motions of his hand going from her stomach up to caress her breasts and then slowly back down. Her mind expected him to stop at her stomach again and being in that state, she missed the fact that his hand kept going lower and lower, tracing her inner thigh and going all the way back between her legs. Being in that state, her mind completely let go, floating away into to bliss as she felt his fingers on her clit yet again and she let the id, the primal take over completely.

Opening her eyes for just a moment to gaze into his, she traced the line of his body next her all the way down, a part of her disbelieving and a part of her excited of the fact that he was hard. Again. She let her eyes linger on his erection, admiring the size, feeling the desire to have him inside again grow.

"Wha... What are you doing?" She barely managed to say, what was left of her clear mind trying to protest, knowing well it would be in vain because her body wanted it.

"Making you feel good." he replied and his fingers started playing with her a bit more making her feel that jolt of electricity that was pleasure throughout her body. His lips came off her arm and down to her nipple, placing soft kisses and sucking just a bit and he heard it again, that sound, that beautiful hum parting Sharon's lips and going straight to his own erection.

"Ha.. How..." she whispered to herself trailing off, that last logical spark in her mind thinking this was all impossible before it shut down completely. He didn't hear the whisper, instead just kept going, his attention on her breast, his hand's attention on her wet pussy. His fingers traced around her special spot, going down around her entry and back up again, teasing a bit and working their way closer. And the closer they got, the more sounds Sharon let out, the suspense of the incoming orgasm tearing her and making her head spin and her heat beat picking up.

So close. She was so close, breathing heavily and moaning to every small move he made. Steve had long closed his eyes, to listen to her and letting all those sounds send him to his blissful place. He felt his dick twitch, eager to go back inside her, but at first he wouldn't let it. At one point her hand shot to him and grabbed him, making him flinch and gasp, his eyes shooting open. Her hand went up and down, and it felt good, but he wanted more. He was on a verge of letting his body, his need take the lead when a random thought came to mind.

Sharon was way past cloud nine and lost somewhere between reality and dream, feeling so close, so fucking close and when his hand went away... Oh! _Why?!_ Her mind whimpered, but she was too lost to open her eyes and see the reason. Too lost to feel his knee between her legs, too lost to feel him pushing her legs open. Too lost to feel his breath and his big figure looming over her.

But then, when she felt it... When she felt him on her. When she felt his enormous dick rubbing against her pussy, oh, oh, "OOOOAAAAGAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed orgasaming just from feeling him so close.

He heard the scream and it sent him spiraling into that same state she was in, making him want more, want to hear her, feel her and he rubbed more and more, faster and faster and she kept on moaning and screaming and calling his name. "Oh, My God, Steve! Yes... Yes... YEEEESSS!" she screamed again and cummed the moment he dipped his now pulsating dick into that wet and oh-so ready pussy.

Her scream sent him closer to the edge and the feel of her softness and wetness and warmth around his member yet again, it was so intoxicating. He didn't even know what he was doing, his mind shut down a while back and he let his body lead the way as he pushed in and out, feeling her tremble underneath him. "Oh, oh! Agh... agh... Oh, Steve! More... MORE..." She asked and she was granted.

"Faster..." She asked and she was granted.

"HAAAARDER!" She fucking asked and she was granted.

Steve moved faster and faster, ramming her harder into the bed, picking up pace everytime she spoke or let out a sound of any kind. His hands shot underneath her to hold her steady, and to help him push in faster and harder, not allowing her to sink into the bed and she screamed his name again, both completely and utterly lost in this moment, in this feeling of being together, of becoming one.

"OH! MY! FUCKING! GOOOOOOOD! Yes, there... Yes... Yes..." She ranted on and it drove him insane, grunting and moaning as he kept pushing in and out, and in and out, faster like she wanted it harder like she desired, in and out, faster, harder, faster, harder and FASTER AND HARDER and FASTER and HAA

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both their backs arched both pushing themselves all the way into the other, connecting on a higher level as their bodies moved as one, letting the ecstasy wash over them in that perfectly synchronized moment of pure bliss.

Panting hard, they both brought their eyes upon another and just gazed for a moment, letting their minds composing after being shut down. He leaned in slowly and placed the softest kiss on her lips and she kissed back. Steve could feel her entire body shake underneath him, every few seconds twitching a bit harder and there was worry on his face again. He slowly came out of her, making her shiver harder and gasping for air and he laid back next to her, not for a second dropping his concerned look.

Feeling around the bed, he felt a thin blanket under his hand and brought it up to cover them both all the while watching her shake and twitch, but with a blissful smile on her lips. His own lips shook as he tried to ask "Are... Are you..."

She huffed a smile, stopping him from finishing that question and said "I am fine. I am more than fine, I feel... I feel amazing! This... This is normal... It is... It's just what happens when... you come a few times..." She trailed off, her mind trying to figure out just how many times was it. Today.

" Five. Like me." he said.

"What?!" she asked, not connecting what he said to what she was talking a second ago.

" Five. I think you came five times." he said with a small smile on his face, so glad he was the reason.

"I... I lost track..." She said huffing out a smile and moved her head to turn to him, pouting her lips, asking for a kiss.

His lips brushed against hers once more, tenderly touching and he could feel it again. He didn't know if it was still there, the cherry gloss, or was it just a sense on her lips. Maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him but he didn't care. He loved the flavor and thought that maybe, it was just how she tasted.

His lips parted with her and he laid back down on the bed, pulling her up into his embrace and relaxing to the notion that her shaking was slowing down. Wrapping his hands around her he glanced at the window only to to see the stary night and the moon high up. He huffed a silent laugh, remembering it was only afternoon when he bumped into her outside their building.

"Can I... Can I ask you something?" she brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sure."

"The whole... Um... The... Ooff. The erection thing... It probably has to do with the enhancement, with what was done to you, right?... But... the... - she bit her lip, blushing a bit – Your... Your penis... Was it..."

Steve started laughing, feeling amused not just to her question, but to the redness on her cheeks.

"No. It was always that size, if that is what you are asking."

"Oh! Then how come you never...?"

"I never really thought it was that big... Guess ladies just assumed when they saw my puny figure..." he trailed off, started laughing again and she laughed with him too. Slowly the laughter toned down and she found straight to turn to him and lean on his chest. His hand wrapped tighter around her shoulder, his other holding her in his embrace and they stayed like that in silence for a little while.

"You asleep?" He whispered a few minutes later, not wanting to wake her up if she was.

"No, not yet."

"Can I ask you something too?" his eyes darter her ceiling, some strange nervousness coming over him all of the sudden.

"Yes, of course."

"Would you... um... would you like to go out with me sometimes?"

She raised her head to look him in the eyes, giving him the warmest and brightest smile she could muster, and showing off sparks in her eyes she replied.

"I would love to!"

* * *

**A/N: If you enjoyed this story, you might want to check out the sequel. It is called X100year old lover. **


End file.
